The Wedding Date
by jEnA-gHeRL
Summary: When Hermione is in despreate need for a date she hires a male escort. It turns out this guy is none other than Harry.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Hermione is a lonely 22 year old girl. She drifted away from her two best friends after they graduated from Hogwarts. She is a rich Auror that is well known through the Wizard industry. She now is still currently living in England and is invited to go to her best friend's wedding. She can't show up alone so she hires a male escort. Out of pure destiny, it turns out to be one of her old best friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...

**Getting There**

Hermione anxiously paced through her apartment biting her nails. She couldn't take the anticipation. She needed to call just one more time. She was packing to go to New York where her best friend was planning on getting married. The reason she was so nervous was that her ex boyfriend was the best man, Ron. She wanted so desperately to get him back. They were together during Hogwarts, but he broke it off and left Hermione heart broken. She wanted to make Ron jealous of her finding someone else. Then maybe he'd take her back.

"Oh that's it" Hermione said to no one in particular. She grabbed her muggle telephone and phoned her hired escort again. _Oh shit, the recorder again! Honestly, doesn't anyone know how to answer the phone? _Hermione thought. "Hi...it's me...again... Um just wondering if you are going to...show up at the airport and um...maybe you already left...but I hope you show...bye" Hermione said in a jittery and stuttered voice.

She walked over to a tub of pictures and pulled them out. She flipped through a couple of her and Ron together and that made her get ready faster. Her expression saddened as she saw a picture of them kissing. She threw the picture back into the tub and started packing more quickly. She was only staying for two weeks but it seemed like much longer since she practically packed everything.

She was heading out and shrunk all her bags so that they were easier to carry. She walked down to the nice limo cab waiting for her in front of her huge apartment building. She climbed in and ordered the cab driver to drive fast since she was very anxious. They reached the airport just in time to board the jet she was taking to the states. She was supposed to meet her escort on the plane. She didn't know much about him and only spoke to him on the phone once. It seemed like a big risk but Hermione was desperate. She figured that the six thousand dollars she was paying him for the full two weeks would be worth the looks and charm.

She got on the plane and sat down. She couldn't help but fidget since her 'date' wasn't there yet. She was fixing her hair like crazy and kept checking her make up. Her breathing was heavily and she was biting her nails. She stood up and went to the flight attendants wing.

"I need a drink. You see, I'm supposed to meet someone that has a ticket for seat 8B that isn't here yet but-" Hermione was cut off by the attendant.

"Did you just say 8B?" the male attendant asked.

"Yeah"

"You got some cute man" he replied in a feminine tone.

Hermione spun around to see a man a bit taller than she. He had messy black hair and mysterious green eyes. This look was awfully familiar. _Who is that? I know him form somewhere... _Hermione thought to herself. She continued to stare his way and watch him sit at the same seat that she was supposed to meet her escort. _Something about him is so familiar. _She observed the way he ran his fingers through his hair and instantly knew who he was. _Harry? _That couldn't be him. It has been nearly five years since they last saw each other and Harry looked better than ever.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she approached the dark haired guy.

"Yea— 'Mione?" Harry said as he stood up towering Hermione by at least a good foot.

"8B?" she asked him sheepishly.

"Afraid, I'm your new male escort" Harry said with a simple shrug.

"I guess so. How did you get into this industry?" Hermione said taking a seat in her seat, 8A. "Just curious"

"Well it all started about after we graduated. I needed a job and a friend of mines offered me this one" he replied simply.

Some thing was so different about him this time. "Harry, how did we manage to drift apart?"

"I don't know. I guess we had different ambitions and that's what separated us" he replied taking a sip of his sparkling wine.

"Yeah."

"By the way, since when does the great Hermione Granger call for male escorts?"

"Well you know how Ron and I had a thing for each other in school? Well we dated then out of no where he broke my heart and left me desperate and depressed. I mean we were the perfect couple and one day it all just ended. I still don't understand and I still have strong feelings for him. Now Ginny and Draco are getting married and Ron's the best man. I'm a brides maid and I can't show up alone. Everyone's going to be there Harry, from school, you know? I can't stand being the only one at these thing's without a date so that's why I hired you"

"I see" Harry said. "No one told me about the wedding. You would think Ron would have the decency to call me up or something. Even Ginny. I thought Draco was my buddy too."

"I know. Ginny told me she tried getting in touch with you. I don't blame her because you _are _a hard person to get in contact with"

Harry and Hermione stayed awake talking for a while more until they both drifted off to sleep. The plane ride was long so it was overnight. Hermione dreamed about the old days back in Hogwarts and how she missed it so much. Harry, on the other hand, was dreaming of a girl he once loved. She was beautiful, smart and the best-est friend anyone could ever ask for. Who was this girl? Hermione Granger.

Hermione awoke to some slight turbulence on the plane. It was 9AM in the morning on her time and they still had a bit to go until they reached New York. She opened her eyes and looked around to see if this was really a dream. It was definitely not a dream. It was reality. She saw Harry just about to sit back down in his seat. The light hit him perfectly and she saw him in a whole new light. She shook any potential feelings for him off and stretched a bit.

"Good morning" Hermione said groggily but awake.

"Good Morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Oh brilliantly, you?"

"Great."

They sat down and chatted for a bit to pass time. They both couldn't help but notice that something was different about the other. They were served breakfast and told they should be landing in less than an hour.

"Well for us to pull this off, we need a plan" Hermione said sipping her freshly squeezed orange juice. "A believable one too"

"Alright, go on"

"Well, what does everyone think you're doing? Your job..."

"Well Ron seems to think I work for the ministry but I don't think we can pull it off since Mr. Weasely still has connections in there. Other than that, I could pass for an Auror"

"Okay that's a great idea. I guess our story is, we ran into each other at work unexpectedly."

"Okay"

"We've been dating for 3 months and you're crazy about me"

"Sounds good"

Hermione drew a satisfied smile across her face and tilted her head in deep thought. _Wow, this is actually going to work. Let's just hope we don't screw this up or anything. One mistake and everyone will know. Dammit Hermione, why do you have to be such a bloody perfectionist? _Hermione mentally slapped herself for even thinking this would work. He satisfied smile soon faded into a blank look.

"Mione are you alright?" Harry asked trying to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about our plan and if it'll work"

"Relax, everyone will fall for it" Harry reassured. "And look we are here. Finally! I think my arse needs a break from sitting so long"

Hermione giggle at that statement and watched out the window as they landed. She saw the limo waiting for them not too far from where they were supposed to land. Everything was running smoothly so far. _Maybe we can pull this off. _The plane came to a heavy stop and the flight of stairs went down so they could exit the jet. Harry went down first and being the gentlemen he is, helped Hermione down the stairs.

"Thank you" Hermione said with a slight blush coming across her face.

They got into the limo and drove to the house Mrs. Weasely rented to stay at for the wedding. Hermione didn't know much about where or how the house looked like. The driver was sent to pick them up. Ginny was really curious to see who Hermione was bringing, also. Hermione, of course, didn't know much then so she had no choice about to tell her it was a secret.

By now, Hermione's hands were sweating and shaking uncontrollably. She was so anxious that at every muggle stop sign her heart stopped because she thought they had reached. Harry noticed Hermione's uncomfortable vibe and debated whether to ask her if she was alright or not.

"Uhm, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you feeling alright? I mean, you look a little tense"

"Oh-uhm- I- I-I- I'm just nervous as hell" Hermione confessed.

"I can tell"

The conversation drifted into a silence very soon. They both looked out their window sides and admired the muggle way of living. It was always Ginny's dream to have a fairy-tale-muggle wedding. Hermione didn't see why she would want something like it but it _was _Ginny's wedding, not hers. Hermione had her own wedding plans. She wanted to be married along the lake at Hogwarts under the famous beech tree. An outside wedding was more Hermione's speed.

"Looks like we're here" Harry said noticing that the car had come to a full stop and they were parked in front of a huge house. The house was like any other but way bigger that Hermione ever imagined. It was bigger than the burrow. She noticed the boat outside and knew it belonged to Mr. Weasely. He had told Hermione how fascinated he was with this muggle craft and how amazing ti is to ride it. It was a huge yacht, it was more of small fishing boat.

"O-o-ohkay" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Harry went out the door first and extended his hand out for Hermione to use to get out of the car with. She accepted and slid her hand into his and stepped out of the vehicle. There was a nice summer breeze flowing through, which made Hermione cling her dress down to her sides tightly. It was only now that she noticed that her yellow dress matched Harry's yellow tie.

"Please tell me you're changing that tie" Hermione said.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well it matches my dress. You just can't do that. It would make it seem obvious that we are trying too hard to be a good couple" Hermione said as a matter of fact. "We have to be believable, not totally obvious"

"I think it's fine. Let's go in. I haven't seen the Weasely's in ages"

"I don't think so, mister" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm. Harry just gave her the 'you're-not-making-me' look. "Fine then I'm going to change my dress"

"Alright then I'll just go in"

"No, you're waiting for me." Hermione insisted. She went to the open trunk and went through one of her many bags in search of a different dress. She pulled out an emerald green one. It was a sun dress so it wouldn't seem so casual. She jumped back into the car and changed in there. When she got into the dress, she adjusted it so that it 'fit' better. She stepped out of the car and revealed her gorgeous emerald colored dress. Harry was in awe.

"Wow, Mione, you look beautiful" was all that he could manage to say.

"You mean that?" Hermione asked. "Thanks"

They approached the door and Hermione gave Harry a nervous look before he knocked. She took a deep breath with indicated that she was ready. Harry knocked on the door a full three powerful knocks. Hermione's inside's were swirling with anxiousness. Harry just squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasely screamed as she pulled the two of them in for her famous rib crushing hugs.

"Hey Mrs. Weasely" Harry said as soon as she let him go.

Hermione just smiled to be polite. Mrs. Weasely pulled Hermione on the side for a quick girl-on-girl chat.

"Hermione? Since when have you and Harry been dating?" she asked.

"About 3 months to be exact" Hermione replied trying to be as sincere as possible.

"That's wonderful, darling! Too bad you and Ron didn't work out. We all thought you and him would be the first to marry. Well I guess Gin got there first"

"Yeah" Hermione said.

She was trying to think of that last statement if it was an insult or a complement. Hermione soon found herself alone after she collected her thoughts. She decided to find Harry and stay by him. She was walking through the crowd of relatives and friends when she saw _him_. He was tall and still had his ginger colored hair. Hermione almost thought she melted until she ran into Harry by mistake.

"Oh sorry" Hermione said looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"That's okay" Harry replied.

Suddenly Ron headed their way and gave Harry a friendly hug. He paused before hugging Hermione debating whether of not to hug her. Hermione, instead, just shook his hand and said a quiet hello.

"Since when have the two of you been dating?" Ron asked.

"3 months" Hermione replied touching Harry's shoulder in hopes of making Ron jealous.

"O-o-h" Ron muttered.

"I think we are in love" Hermione said in a playful voice as Harry pulled Hermione closer to him.

"That's lovely" Ron said in a rather uncomfortable voice. "I better be going...over there"

"See ya" Hermione said trying to be more interested in Harry then anyone else.

"Bye Ron" Harry added.

Almost instantly, Harry and Hermione released from their awkward position. They just exchanged crooked smiles. Not too long after that the 'ceremony' began. Mrs. Weasely greeted everyone on a muggle microphone.

"Hello and thank you all for joining us. Today we are all here to celebrate my baby Ginny's wedding to Mister Draco." Mrs. Weasely said as she pointed to the snuggling couple. "You know, we all thought our Hermione would wed first but apparently not." Hermione tuned red at this statement. "Now please enjoy the refreshments we have at the back of the room. We also have a bar for our own pleasure"

"Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Uh, no thanks" she replied.

Hermione observed the way Ginny and Draco were cuddling and holding each other. She was thinking of how badly she wanted that. She wanted to be held and feel safe for the first time in her life. If only someone was there for her. Hermione's train of thoughts were soon interrupted by an old friend.

"Mione?" said an ecstatic Luna.

"Luna!" Hermione said as she spun around to the direction of the very familiar voice.

"How's everything?" she asked.

"Good!"

"Are you here alone again? Because it's really quite alright since I'm here too al by myself and-" Luna was cut off by Hermione.

"Actually I'm here with my new _boyfriend, _Harry" Hermione replied pointing to Harry who was coming their way with his drink.

"Harry? Harry Potter, Harry?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yes in fact here's the man himself" Hermione said introducing Harry into their conversation.

"Hello Luna. Long time no see, eh?" Harry said with a glamorous smile.

"Yeah, so how long have you been dating?" she asked.

"3 months" Hermione replied.

Luna, Hermione and Harry continued to talk some more. They discussed everything from their current jobs to Luna's new cat named '_Kinkers_'. Harry tried his best to make it look like they were an happy couple in front of Luna. He started with his arm around Hermione's shoulders to kissing her on the cheek. All of this, made Hermione giggle and blush like crazy. The part was coming to an end for the night and it was getting late. Harry and Hermione stayed and helped clean up while Luna and the others left.

"Oh dear, did I show you two your room?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"No, you didn't" Hermione replied.

"Oh well let's do so now" she said.

Mrs. Weasely led them upstairs and showed them the _one_ bedroom they were to share. She opened the door to show them that the room contained, a small living area, one bed and one bathroom.

"Surely this must be a mistake. There is only one bed and two of us" Hermione reminded.

"Oh I know dear and I think that you're old enough to share a bed with your boyfriend" she replied simply.

"But-" Hermione argued but it was far too late.

"Good night Hermione" she said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Oh and good night Harry"

Mrs. Weasely trailed off her to her bedroom and went to sleep.

"I'm really sorry about all of this and if you want, I can sleep on the ground" Hermione offered.

"No, we can _both_ sleep on the bed" Harry answered. "I'm quite alright with it"

"Okay but if I kick you or something just let me know" Hermione said.

She jumped on the plush bed and spread out. Harry sat on the opposite side and soon fell next to her. Hermione fixed a spot on her side of the bed while Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She turned off the lamp on her side of the bed indicating that she was going to sleep. Harry noticed that and quietly slid onto the other side of the bed and turned off his lamp. Hermione tossed and turned a little. Before they knew it Hermione was snuggled up to Harry.

_Oh gosh, I can't do this. The temptation is killing me slowly. Why couldn't this be like the last one? Why did it have to be my best friend Hermione? I can't take this. _Harry thought to himself before he drifted asleep like all the rest.

end 

What do you guys think? This is my third fan fic and I think it's going pretty well. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story it'll all count on the amount of reviews I get...

So if you like this story then don't hesitate to tell me so. DO IT!

Toodles, jEnA-gHeRL


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter... I really appreciate it... I'm gonna start another story shortly... Yes, two at once! How exciting... Well keep your eyes peeled! Hope you all like this chapter...

Nightgodess: thanks for the review! Well this is actually originally based on the movie called A Wedding Date.. When I first saw it I fell in love with the movie! It's currently still in the theaters... You know I have a tendency to write after movies I liked... Lol...maybe make it a little too similar... Well you must see the movie to make the judgement! Talk to ya later!

BeaumontRulz: Thanks! I really like it too! For some reason this story is not like any of the others I've written...Well I only wrote 3 but still... I like the way I describe every detail...Well most of them... Talk to ya later and I hope your msn messenger gets fixed...

DarkRaven-04: Thanks! That's alright because at least you remembered to tell me about the last chapter on A Cinderella Story. Some people were a little angry that I ended it but maybe I might write something for it later. I'm still thinking about it... Most likely not because I'm gonna start my 4th story soon. Was it you that I also shared my summaries for it with? Well the plot got WAY better... Oh and sorry if I didn't share it with you but if you email me I'd be more that happy to email you it back.

Blue-Willow22: Thanks!

Siren713: Let's just say that I have a lot planned for this story! I'm so anxious to see whether or not you like it. I like to base my stories on different plots. I knew there wasn't a story like this one so I leaped at the chance of writing it...

KHStennis01: Thanks!

Crystal Jade: I'm a little confused by what you meant by that? That you liked the Original Plot? Hmm? Just a teeny weeny little bit confused. Let me know what you meant by that because I'm overly anxious to know.

Thinkingpink: Hey I love that user name! I love pink too! I will will will will will will will will will will will will will continue with this story since I got enough reviews...

Wildbanger: Thanks! Yeah I HATE Ron/ Hermione and Ginny/ Harry pairings too. So gross! Well I wasn't sure if you had msn messenger or not so I added you on my buddy list so yeah... Oh and I did check out your stories and I've read them before... I think I even reviewed your This Kiss Kiss This story... I'm sorry if I said that wrong but I think I did review it... Not too sure but I DID read it.

Reddfire: Thanks! You rock too! LOL... Well I'm glad this is number 1! I didn't know this story was THAT good...LOL...

RedAndGold4LeafClovers: Cool... and Thanks! Your review does count so that's why I'm writing the next chapter... But I'm sorry to say that this story won't be very long... I can try to make it stretch but then it might get boring so I don't see much for this story. I have a lot planned for it but I also want to start my next story, which will be THE BEST! I promise you'll love it!

Questionablelight: Thanks, I like to be the author doing something different. I love being unique because it's more interesting to see what's going to happen...

Tamar-shaki: Thanks for being so supportive...

GreenEvens: Yeah...did you happen to see it? The whole time I was watching it I was like, 'Man, this would be a great fan fic!'... Well since you know what's going to happen, I might mix things around... I like to be different... I hated the fact that my other story was like exactly like the movie...

Yellowrosesinateacup: Thanks and I will keep it up.

Jennifer-JAM: Yeah it is based on the movie...Like I told GreenEvens... I thought it would be a good idea to see it made into a fan fic with Harry and Hermione.

Potterfan36041: Thanks... Which word was backwards?

Peachy1st: Yeah...Sorry about the long delay... I've been having loads of homework and a case of writers block... I use to be able to finish a chapter a day now it takes me a week... Err...

Mizlovegood: What's that fan fic about? Let me know... Actually I only want to know about it if it's a H/Hr story... I only read those and H/Hr/D... (that one for the twist)

Well that's it for my reviews...All 19 of them... I wish for more but I'm happy with what I got...

Disclaimer: I don't own much... A few Harry Potter books, DVD's, and one cute poster of Daniel Radcliffe because he is super hot! LOL..(What do ya expect? I AM a girl...)

Hermione pulled her pillow closer to her until she was ready to wake up. _This is a really nice pillow. It's warm and comfy. _She snuggled closer to what she thought was a pillow until she woke up. She fluttered her eyes open to see that it wasn't a pillow. To her horror, she was snuggled up to Harry. She quickly pulled away and looked at the ground.

"S-s-s-sorry" She said as she raised her face to look him in the eye.

"I-I-I- need-a-shower" Harry said as he stood up and went towards the bathroom.

Hermione pushed herself back onto the bed. _How did this happen? _She rubbed her temples with two fingers and was deep in thought. She opened her eyes and saw that Harry had already gotten out of the shower and was now rummaging through his suitcase for his clothes. Hermione caught herself checking her best friend out. Well he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and there was still water droplets on his skin. Hermione was drooling over him. _Hermione! Get yourself together! It's Ron that you're in love with. Harry's just doing you a huge favor. Even though he is still getting paid but that's not the point. _Hermione saw that Harry was going to dress formally today so she thought she'd say something.

"Um, Mrs. Weasely said we are playing a game of Quiddich today, like old times" Hermione said.

"Oh, well I guess I have to change."Harry pulled out a pair of kneel length shorts and a regular polo shirt. "Wow, I haven't played Quiddich since 5th year"

Hermione turned away so she could give Harry some privacy but her mind was thinking other thoughts. She just ignored it and thought of what she'd wear. _I think I'll wear my short shorts and that white button down sleeveless shirt. I always liked that shirt. Hmm?... _Hermione got up and went to her suitcase to get her clothes. It was a bit cold outside but later on it would be getting more hot. _I'll just bring a jacket just in case. _She pulled out a pink jacket and went to the bathroom to change. She wasn't going to change in front of Harry like he did to her.

"I'll be right back" Hermione said as she left the room to go to the bathroom.

Harry just nodded and went back to his business.

Hermione changed into her outfit and made the few minor adjustments of unbuttoning a few of the top buttons. She tied her hair in a high bun so it wouldn't get in the way when they played Quiddich. She washed her face before she put any make up on. The cool water on her face woke her up a little and made her feel fresh. She toweled off any excess water on her face then lightly put on eye shadow and lip gloss. She didn't want anyone to notice she was wearing make up so applied very little. She pulled her shorts down lower so they rested on her hips then threw on her jacket. She stepped out of the bathroom to see that Harry was reading a Quiddich book that was laid out in their room before they came.

"How do I look?" Hermione said twirling around.

"Great! Let's go downstairs" Harry suggested.

Hermione was a little disappointed by Harry's comment but just dropped it. They joined most of the Weasely's downstairs and had a small breakfast. They all chatted for a bit and shared some old Hogwart's stories. All the good times. _Man, why couldn't we stay at Hogwart's forever? I miss everyone and everything there. I miss spending time with Harry and Ron. I miss Ron. I miss going to Hogsmead and buying out the candy shop. I miss those late night sleep overs we used to have in the common room. I miss it all. _Hermione let out a heavy sigh and put her fork down on her plate which et everyone know she was done eating.

"Hermione dear, you haven't even touched the waffles I made" Mrs. Weasely noticed.

"I-I'm not very hungry" Hermione lied.

"Mione? Can I speak with you in the other room?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Hermione said getting up from the table.

Ron and Hermione walked to the other room and Hermione faced Ron for the first time in a couple years. She looked into his dull eyes and noticed that they weren't as bright as Harry's. She put a serious look on her face and furrowed her eyebrow.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked getting a hold of her hands.

"Okay? Do I look okay, Ronald?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do mean what's wrong? I'm fine. It's- it's- ...nothing" Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I would like to join the other's now"

Hermione could tell that Ron was worried about her. _Why does he have to care, now? After everything and only now he notices that I'm not alright? He's a bloody moron if you ask me. Why couldn't he tell that I still am madly in love with him! I can't take this anymore. I wonder if in the end this is all worth it. He left me out of nowhere and I still want him back. _Hermione's train of thoughts were interrupted but Harry. She noticed that they were the only ones left at the table.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Honestly" Hermione replied.

"You don't look alright"

"I'm fine, really."

"No you're not. I can tell."

"Harry, I'm fine. Let's go catch up with the others" Hermione suggested.

"Alright but just promise me you're alright"

"I am" Hermione lied.

They went outside to the field where everyone was getting ready to play Quiddich. They slip the teams into Girls versus Boys. Hermione got a broom and placed herself on it. She was afraid of heights but she really wanted to play. They all flew up above the field a Mr. Weasely released the balls. The game was on but Hermione didn't know how to play too well so she just followed the others. It wasn't as rugged as the games they played at Hogwart's since they played fairly. After a few plays they took a water break. They all landed and went to the back porch for water and snacks.

Hermione grabbed a bottle of water for her and Harry. She gave him his water with a kiss on the cheek since everyone was watching. She drank a few sips from her water. Soon everyone but Hermione, Ron and Ginny were left at the porch. Ginny was watching the others walk out to the field. Hermione set her water down and untucked her shirt. She tied it up so you could see her waist.

"It's hot today, isn't it?" Hermione said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah" Ron said as he noticed what Hermione done with her shirt.

He tried not to notice it because it was making him nervous. He looked up and around the room, anywhere but at Hermione.

"I think we'd better get back to our game" Ron suggested moving out to the field.

Hermione closed her eyes. _Good going, idiot. Maybe he has moved on. _Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes but tried her best not to show it because Ginny was coming her way.

"Mione, are you alright? You know you can tell me. I'm your best friend"

"I know Gin. It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately"

"I know, I can tell. So can the others" Ginny reminded.

"I know. Ron and Harry both tried to see what's wrong. Am I really _that _obvious?"

"So there is something wrong, spill"

"Well I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Hermione sat down so it was easier to talk. She was also wondering if she should tell Ginny that she hired Harry to be her date. Nah. "I miss Hogwarts and spending time with everyone. It's so sad that we all sort of drifted away form each other. I mean you and Draco are getting married and going to live in New York and Ron is doing his own thing..."

"Do you still love him?" Ginny asked. "Ron that is"

"I honestly don't know anymore." Hermione said shaking her head. "I think I am but I still am feeling hatred towards him for leaving me and everything"

Ginny lowered her head.

"Hermione... I...we..." Ginny started. "Oh never mind"

"What is it"

"Nothing, just rubbish"

Hermione stood up and followed Ginny back to the field. Harry had moved to the girls team to help them win. Even though it was just for fun, they still kept score. Hermione wasn't really into the game. She just sat around and flew around close to the ground since she still hated heights. Flying reminded her of so many memories at Hogwarts. She let out a heavy sigh and didn't even notice that the game had ended.

"Come on Hermione, let's eat" Luna said waiving her hands at Hermione.

Hermione quickly landed and joined the others walking back to the house. Harry grasped Hermione's hand as they walked down the field. Hermione watched Ron in front of her and was determined that she was still in love with him. _I know that it's love that I'm feeling right now. I love Ron. _Or so she thinks. They approached the house and everyone but Harry and Hermione went in.

"Look Hermione there's something I have to tell you" Harry started.

"What is it?" Hermione said in a worried tone.

"I...well...It's just that... Oh shoot" Harry said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just join the others."

"Are you sure its nothing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Harry said firmly.

The sat down at the table where Ginny was passing out invitations to her bachelorette party. Hermione got hers sitting on her plate as soon as she sat down. It read.

_To Hermione,_

_Please join me in celebrating my last days of freedom before I marry Draco. The theme for my party is Golfing attire. (You know the funky socks and stuff?) It'll be at the club, Dolce. Be there at 5:30PM sharp on Saturday. See you then._

_Love, Ginny._

Hermione admired the invitation and all the decorations added. She always loved Ginny's hand writing since it was neat and curvy. She folded the invitation back up and put it in it's envelope. She gave a wink to Ginny which told her that she was able to make it. It's not like she had a choice since she had no where else to go on that day anyways.

"Hermione, dear you're done already?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Oh yeah I'm not too hungry" Hermione said rather sheepishly. "If you don't mind, I'm going up to my room"

"Alright honey, I'll save you a plate of food in the fridge in case you get hungry"

"Thanks" Hermione said getting up and leaving the table.

She casually walked up to her room. She started unbuttoning her shirt so she could take a shower. She was literally exhausted from all the activities today. She threw her shirt on the bed and laid down for a moment. She closed her eyes while she sang, "_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart.  
It's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. I've been looking for the answer. Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there. But now I know what I didn't know._" She opened her eyes to see Harry standing at the door with a smile across his face.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted in shock.

"I love the way you sing, it's so comforting" he replied.

Hermione quickly realized that she only had her bra on and that she was sitting up right looking at Harry. She grabbed her shirt and covered herself with it. _Why didn't he say anything about me only being in my bra? And why is he looking at me like that? It's giving me the creeps. It's so weird that I feel different around him since I haven't seen him in years. _She adjusted the way she was sitting on the bed and tried to cover herself come more.

"Um, you do know that I'm in my knickers, right?" Hermione said as a matter of fact.

"Oh right! Sorry" Harry said rather embarrassed.

"Yeah..."

Hermione waited until Harry left so she could hop into the shower. After a long game of Quiddich at a hot field a nice cool shower was quite refreshing. She reached for her towel that was hanging on a towel rack. It was a little damp but the only towel laid there. She wiped her face with it and it smelt so good. It smelt like...Harry? She wrapped the towel around her bare body and could still smell the heavy scent Harry left on the towel. _Must be the nice shampoo. _She got dressed in her pajamas and slipped into the empty bed to read a book.

"Hey you" Harry said popping his head in the room, scaring Hermione nearly to death.

"Harry! Don't scare me like that" Hermione said wide eyed.

"Sorry, whatcha' reading?" he asked curiously.

"Hogwarts A History"

"Again? You used to read that book all the bloody time at Hogwarts"

"I know and that's why I am choosing to read it. Don't you miss it there?"

"Well I've always told you and Ron that it was my home"

"Yeah, I miss it so bloody much. I wish I was there right now. I miss everyone and spending time with you..." Hermione said but soon realized what came out of her mouth. "...And Ron"

"Yeah, me too"

"Well good night" Hermione said as she closed her book and laid it on the table beside her.

"Good Night" Harry said as he gave Hermione a kiss good night.

_He just kissed me. And not to impress anyone but just for me? _Hermione held her hand over the exact spot Harry kissed her good night. She laid in her bed thinking what it meant. _I wonder if Harry has feelings for me? No, that can't be. We are JUST friends. I should be focusing on the real prize, Ron. _She drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/n: Sorry it took so long...BAD case of writers block... Err... Sorry to leave you guys hanging...


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: I hope this gets out fast. I'm trying! Honestly, I am! School is getting so much harder and I can't even imagine what it is going to be like in 9th grade... Oh gosh... I hate homework and teachers. It's so lame. Well I'm sorry to say that chapters will be coming out slow since I'm working on so much...(i.e. homework, this fan fic, my next fan fic, friends, family time...) So sorry about that...

Sorry this is taking so long... first of all this is going to be a BIG chapter and socond of all this chapter got erased when I was in the middle of it. Talk about a LONG time! I was soooo angry! That's okay I guess I have to try extra harder to get these chapters out!

Nightgodess: Sorry to say but the movie is a chick flick... It was funny though...

BeaumontRulz: Yeah, Ron ISN'T a good prize. I hate his guts. Lol... well you'll see what I have in store for him. It'll all become a BIG shocker in the end. I might have to change some names though for it to all work out. Either that or I have to figure something even more evil. I want to follow what the movie did because it was hella good. Oh well...Kinda too late to change the names now... Oh shucks... It would be too confusing...

Siren713: Yes! Writer's block is EVIL! Just like me on some occasions...LOL...

Tamar-shaki: Thanks!

DarkRaven-04: I'm doing alright...just slightly depressed but I'm holding up okay. I sent you the new summary, have you gotten it yet? Well of course there will be rivalry! What kind of story would this be without it? LOL...

Potterfan36041: Sorry about that... I know that I spelt something wrong in the 2nd chapter when I was re-reading it. I put slip instead of split... LOL... Well I'm not going to bother changing them because I don't have enough free time to write a story and edit it fully. I do try though!

Peachy1st: Yeah and she will...Slowly. You'll see what happens! I have a feeling you'll like it but that's all I can really tell you if you haven't seen the movie. And if you have then I'm changing it a lot but with the same idea...

Blue-Willow22: Thanks!

Jennifer-JAM: Thanks and that means a lot!

HotBabe9632005: Yeah it is a Harry and Hermione story... It's a little confusing at first but you'll get the idea later in the story... LOL...I don't think Ron even deserves Hermione because I hate him but that's a different story...

DogHouse: Yeah this chapter should be fun... the party isn't going to be a big deal or anything but I bet you are just dying to know when Harry and Hermione get together... I can't tell you because if I did I'd have to kill you... LOL... just playing... Right now Hermione is VERY confused (if you couldn't tell) and she doesn't know who she's really in love with. She thinks it's Ron but she just might be wrong...

Black-Wolffe: I know, I know. They'll start showing more feelings for each other soon enough but you'll just have to keep reading (and reviewing) to find out!

PhoeNixTeaRS1990: LOL but like I said in my author's note, I'm honestly trying!

Sylverwings: Yeah I did write A Cinderella Story...LOL... Harry might have feelings for Hermione. She might like him too. MIGHT...I'm a twisted writer and I love to keep you at the edge of your seat. I do try but I'm not as good as some others...

GreenEvans: Well if you ever get the chance, you should see it... A bit of a Comedy/ Chick Flick... Just how I like it... LOL...Harry is going to be the better catch but it'll take some time for Hermione to realize it. She's a bit dense... if you hadn't noticed... She's always deep in thought but she'll soon realize everything.

RedAndGold4LeafClovers: Thanks and sorry if it's too short. I'm trying, honestly!

Miss-Myrtle360: I'm fully aware of that and I have a different plan worked out for it. It doesn't happen until later because I'm making it stretch...I'm twisting this story around but mainly everything in the movie will happen at some point in this story.. I know that the probability of Ginny and Draco getting together is slim to none but I thought they made a cute couple... By the way Draco's dad is dead and Narcissa is the only one that remains from Draco's family...more about that later...

NOW FOR THE CHAPTER...

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. If I did I'd have Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton at my house right NOW! LOL...I'm such a kidder...

**Chapter 3**

Rays of sun hit the sleeping Hermione and warmed her skin. She covered her face with her blanket in attempt to hide from the sun. She groaned as she tried to find a comfortable spot so she could go back to sleep. "Five more minutes" she mumbled. She pulled the covers up high enough so that her feet were sticking out at the end of the bed. Harry entered the room after he heard Hermione say something. He was already awake and was reading next to the fireplace. He crept towards the end of the bed and gently tickled Hermione's feet with his hands.

"GET IT OFF!" Hermione screamed as she sat straight up in fear that a bug was crawling on her foot.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing at the horrified look Hermione drew on her face. Her eyes were wide open and her eyes were screwed up. It was a hilarious scene for Harry.

"Hey!" Hermione protested towards Harry's hysterical laughing. "That wasn't funny! You know I don't' fancy anything with more that four legs!"

"You-should've-seen-the-look-on-your-face!" Harry said in between breathless-laughs.

Hermione put a fake hurt look on her face and slowly got out of bed. It was funny but not cause the fact that she was actually scared for a moment. She grabbed her robe and got up to stretch. She groggily walked to the bathroom so she could take a refreshing morning shower. Harry beat her to the bathroom.

"I don't think so. I'm going to take a shower first" Harry said guarding the door.

"What?" Hermione said. "I'm going to take a shower"

Harry slipped off his shirt revealing his bare back to Hermione. He paused in front of the mirror and admired himself in it. Hermione giggled at him for acting so stupid. He didn't have his glasses anymore since he got contacts right before they left Hogwarts. He messed his already messed up hair and shot a grin at Hermione. She smiled back as she stood at the doors entrance. Harry was now only in his boxers. He teased the elastic strap warning Hermione that he was actually going to take them off. He turned his back towards her and slipped his boxers off. He revealed his bare butt to Hermione. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"HARRY!" she practically screamed in shock.

He pretended as if he didn't hear her. Se backed away from the door and sat on the bed. _Oh Merlin! I just saw Harry's ass. I wonder if he wanted me to see it. Nah. We are just friends. His arse was kind of cute, though. I wouldn't mind seeing it again. HERMIONE! NO! _Hermione mentally slapped herself for checking Harry out like that and wanting more. _Ron, Ron, Ron_, She chanted in her mind.

"Mione?" Harry called from the shower.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me my shampoo by my suitcase?" Harry asked.

"Uhm, sure"

She walked towards Harry's open suitcase and grabbed his shampoo. She crossed the room to the bathroom. _Oh Merlin, the shower curtain is clear. I don't want to see anything 'extra'. _She shut her eyes and entered the bathroom. She felt her way around until her hand met Harry's. He squeezed her hand and one by one she opened her eyes. The curtain was all steamy so she couldn't see anything. She released a sigh of relief as she handed the shampoo to Harry. He grinned at her as a 'thanks' and gave her a wink. Hermione just weakly smiled back.

She went back to her place where she sat on the bed. She went to her suitcase because she remembered that Ginny had asked her to help with party favors and stuff for her party later today. She also needed to get something to wear for Ginny's weird party theme. Hermione didn't have anything that had to do with 'golf'. The only thing she knew about muggle golf is that it is extremely boring or so Mr. Weasely once told her.

"Harry, I'm going downstairs to find Gin and I'll be back up in a bit" Hermione yelled out so Harry would be aware that she was leaving.

She went downstairs to find Ginny sitting at the table all by herself. She looked extremely nervous and was playing with her cup of coffee. When Hermione sat down she jumped and looked away from her. Ginny looked into her cup of coffee and then around the room.

"Gin? What's bugging you?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Um-n-n-n-nothing" Ginny managed to mutter out.

Lavender soon joined them to the table. Hermione was glad to see her old friend sitting at the very same table but was more concerned with Ginny's mood. The two girls watched as Lavender poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Lavender said as she noticed that Ginny and Hermione was staring at her, making her very uncomfortable.

"Hi" Ginny squeaked.

"Hey Lav" Hermione said facing Lavender. "So when did you get in?"

"Last night. Late last night" Lavender said sipping her coffee.

"Oh! How was your flight?" Hermione asked.

"Dreadful, the guy next to me was a snoring horse!" Lavender said.

They both giggled. Ginny managed to enter the conversation and joined their fit of giggles.

"So, Hermione? Gin told me you had a secret hot date? Who is it?" Lavender said anxiously.

Her anxiousness reminded Hermione of Hogwarts days when Lavender and Parvati were two little gossiping girls. They always were laughing about someone or something. "Harry" Hermione answered.

"I knew it! I mean I knew you two would always end up together! You guys make such a cute couple! I mean, I did hear he liked you. Well of course that was in our Hogwarts days and..." Lavender bursted out.

"Really?" Hermione said taking more interest into what Lavender was saying. _I wonder if it's true. _

"Yes!" Lavender said.

"So, Gin and me were supposed to go shopping for her bachelorette party" Hermione added.

"Really? Cool" Lavender replied.

"Want to come? Of course, if that's alright with you, Gin"

"C-c-course" Ginny said trying to sound and look more normal.

"Well I'll just tell Harry" Hermione said as she was excusing herself from the table. "Be back in a sec"

Hermione raced up the stairs and found a dressed Harry reading his Quidditch book once more. She entered the room and went straight to her suitcase so she could get something to wear for their shopping day. She picked out a pair of long jeans and a green tank top. She went to the bathroom and got changed.

"Looking good, where are you off to?" Harry asked as Hermione entered the room once more.

"Shopping with Gin and Lav" Hermione answered briskly.

"Oh, mind if I tag along? I could drive you guys there" Harry offered.

"Really? That would be the greatest!" Hermione said. "_You_ are the greatest"

"No problem" Harry answered. _Greatest, huh? What about your dear, Ron? I thought it was him you were after. That's why you hired me. _

Hermione left the room to tell the others. Harry sat in the room and put the book down and rubbed his temples. Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. He stood up to answer it. He opened the door only to reveal a blonde headed boy who was about the same height as he with blue eyes. _Oh great, Malfoy is here. As if my day couldn't get any more worse. Why is this stupid git doing here? _

"Yes?" Harry asked in the most polite voice he could offer to one of his Hogwarts enemies.

"Hi." Draco started. "I was wondering...What you were going to do today...because I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out or something? I am having a bachelor party tonight as well as Gin and I want to invite you"

"Alright." Harry said briskly.

"So what about your plans today?" Draco asked in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Nothing. I'm just following the girls around"

"Oh- well do you maybe want to do something?"

"Sure" Harry said through gritted teeth. _Oh great, now look what you've done. _

"Alright, then I guess I'll come with you guys and me and you can go our separate ways at the shopping center"

"Okay"

Harry shut the door as Draco left. _Great, just great. I get to spend the day with Malfoy. Perfectly brilliant. _Harry let out a heavy sigh and retrieved the car keys. He made his way downstairs to see Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Lavender waiting for him in the kitchen ready to go. He led them out of the house and everyone was silent. They all piled into the car that Mr. Weasely had borrowed from the Ministry so they could use to 'fit' in. Harry had no clue where to go so Hermione sat in the front and gave him directions. She had been to New York before with her parents. They soon found out that New York city is a very busy place and there was hardly any parking.

"Ooh ooh, there's one!" Lavender shouted.

Harry quickly pulled into it before someone else could. They all got out of the car and Hermione pulled Harry aside so she could talk to him privately. Everyone else didn't seem to notice them walk away from them.

"Harry? I heard you and Draco are going to 'hang out' today" Hermione said to Harry.

"Yeah, I know"

"And you're not bothered by that?" Hermione asked.

"Well I just can't say no. I mean I'm going to attend _his_ wedding in a few days"

"Yeah, that's true. He seemed to have changed but I still don't trust him" Hermione said as she looked Harry straight in his deep emerald eyes.

"I know, Hermione. Don't worry about me"

"I know but it's just that you know how I am"

They joined the others and the girls and boys separated. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender went straight to Bloomingdale. Draco and Harry went down the busy street to browse around. They weren't too sure where they were going. They just wanted to kill some time. They also needed to plan out Draco's bachelor party. He didn't have a place in mind or anything so they had a lot of work to do. They continued to walk down the street until they passed a club called 40/40. They entered the club and found somewhere to sit. It was fairly empty because it was still daytime. They ordered a few drinks and started to chat.

"So..." Draco said trying to desperately break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"So" Harry replied.

"Look Harry, I know you kind of disapprove of me and Gin getting married but I have to let you know that things have changed"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well I don't think in a million years my father would have let me get married to Ginny Weasely but his death set me and my mum free. You don't know what it was like when he was around"

"He died? How?"

"I don't know and I'm hoping to never find out. He just went to work one day and we received a notice that he had passed"

"O-o-oh?"

"Yeah. My mum says that as long as I'm happy she'll support all of my decisions. I know we used to be big time enemies in grade school but I'm trying to put our differences aside."

"I know and I'm trying too but it's hard to forget everything"

Harry and Draco continued to talk. They decided that this club would be the perfect place for a bachelor party. They made a few arrangements and planned the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile, the girls were still in Bloomingdale's picking out outfits for the party. Hermione chose a white pleated skirt with a golfer's plaid vest over a white long sleeve shirt. She found matching socks that matched her vest. Ginny chose a dress that was printed with pink and green golfer's plaid. Lavender just got a pair of long jeans, a plain light green shirt, and a golfer's plaid hat to match her outfit. The girls paid for their outfits and made their way out of the store so they could meet up with the boys to go home. They went back to the car to find that Harry and Draco were already there waiting for them.

"Found some stuff?" Draco said noticing all of their shopping bags.

"Yes" Ginny replied as she went over to Draco and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

They piled into the car once more and drove back to the house so they could get some rest before their parties later that evening. Harry and Hermione walked up to their room and almost at once they both collapsed on the bed, tired from the days activities.

"Long day, eh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

They both fell asleep on the bed for a nap since they were both exhausted. You wouldn't think they would be exhausted from their activities but they very much were. Hermione woke first from her refreshing nap to see that it was already 4:30PM! She shot out of bed and started rummaging through her bags for her clothes she bought. She grabbed them and a towel and set off to take a shower. She jumped in the shower and let the icy water run through her hair. She thought to take a cold shower so it would make her wake up more. She got out of the shower and dried her hair with her wand. She got dressed and put some make up on. She re-entered the room to see that Harry had woken up from his nap as well. She quickly grabbed her purse and kissed Harry on the cheek. _Oh my Merlin! What the hell did I just do? _

"Sorry" Hermione said as her cheeks began to turn red.

"That's okay" Harry insisted.

"I go to go. See you later!" Hermione said as she left the room and sped down the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER

I know I said there was going to be a lot of things happening in this chapter but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I promise you that you'll love the next chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was really lazy. I stayed home from school today because I have the flu... So I'll try and update soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I work...keep that in mind!


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Hey everyone...I thought I'd get a head start and start this chapter so it won't get to you all too late... I've been sick with the flu lately and I couldn't really go on the computer... Sorry...

HotBabe9632005: Thanks and I'm trying to keep the updates going fast but I can't seem to keep up...

potterfan3604: Sorry I really thought that last chapter was long. It was originally longer but I cut it short so I could chuck in some good details... I really just wanted a chapter to go out since it was already taking so long. School is really a pain in the butt right now and I'm just trying to keep myself in one piece.

peachie1st: I think I did read your story if I am not mistaken... Or I was in the middle of reading it. Any reader of mines who really shows they like H/Hr usually has H/Hr stories so I always check them out...

Miss Myrtle360: Yeah I am in 8th grade and incredibly mature for my age... (okay so not always) I'm sticking to the movie lines for a very good reason... I have it all planned out... It's basically to throw everyone off when they least expect it... Oops I think I've said too much but just for you... I'm so amazed at how long your comments are...The longest I've received so far!

skittlesdog: Thanks... I like interesting...Interesting is very good...

nightgodess: Thanks and you're welcome... I'm not really into using my xanga anymore since I got a myspace...

BeaumontRulz: Thanks!

tamar-shakira: Thanks...

DarkRaven-04: Thanks... Yeah I was slightly depressed...Too many things...They're overwhelming me...I'll be waiting for your email and hopefully it comes soon...

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe: Yes I am only in 8th grade... I don't know why it's so much of a shock... What grade did you think I was in? Lol... I mean my vocabulary is awful... I love your name... Daniel is so cute... Please tell me what grade you thought I was in...I would really like a good laugh... Lol...

SomonaKadin: Thanks!

Feather0311: Thanks...

tennisprincess15: Draco has changed so I guarantee you he won't pull anything... As for Ron and Hermione thing... I really don't like that connection or what ever you might call it so that is just staying there for now because of me genius plan I've gotten worked out!

yellowrosesinateacup: Thanks!

PhoeNixTeaRS1990: Aha, so it was you who gave me the flu! I knew it! Lol, just playing... Yeah, you should see the movie... It was a funny chick flick... If you don't want to ruin the surprise of this story then don't see it! Lol..

2beerdrinker: Thanks...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I wouldn't even be writing this...I would be vacationing in the Caribbean with Tom and Dan...hehe... Unfortunately I own a couple Harry Potter books and the DVD's...

Chapter Four

Harry's hand seemed to be glued to the same exact spot Hermione had kissed him before she sped downstairs. His cheeks were flushed with a crimson red color and his eyes were still. He stared out the opened door, which Hermione ran out of just barely a minute ago. _What was that for? Why did she kiss me? _He soon let his train of thoughts be interrupted as he heard voices coming from down stairs. He shook off all his thoughts and crossed the room to close the door.

(Meanwhile, with Hermione...)

Hermione almost ran straight into Ginny, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase just about to call her down. Lavender, on the other hand, was sitting in the living room sipping her coffee.

"I was this close..." Ginny set two of her fingers a millimeter apart and continued. "To screaming your name and that you were for once going to be late for something"

"Ha ha, Ginny." Hermione added. "I fell asleep"

"Sure you did. So how is your sex life going with the famous Potter?" Ginny asked out of no where.

"What?" Hermione asked a little perplexed.

"You know, how does he shag?" Lavender added

"LAVENDER!" Hermione gasped.

"What? You know we both used to like him..." Ginny reminded Hermione.

"Still..." Hermione said firmly.

Ginny and Lavender dropped the subject and they walked out of the front door to the parked car in the drive way. They all climbed in. After ten minutes of pure confusion, they figured out that neither of them really knew how to drive a muggle car. Hermione, being muggle born, is supposed ot know how to drive a car but she had no clue.

"I really can't drive a car!" Hermione protested. "My parent's never taught me because I got my Apparating License when I was 'of age' to get my license. And if you can apparate then why bother with a driver's license?"

"Well then, who's going to drive us?" Ginny asked.

"Harry. He knows how" Hermione said as she opened the door of the car and got out. "Be right back"

She rushed back into the house and back up the stairs. The door was closed so she thought she'd knock before entering. She knocked a solid four times until Harry answered the door.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked.

"Actually, can you drive us? None of us know how"

"Uhm, okay" Harry said.

"Thanks"

Hermione led Harry back down outside in a rush since they were already running a little late. Harry sat in the drivers seat while Hermione sat in the seat next to him. Ginny and Lavender sat in the back seat and were in their own discussion about some of the party plans. There was a weird silence between Harry and Hermione which pretty much lasted for the whole trip. They arrived at the Dolce club and Ginny, followed by Lavender went straight in. Hermione stayed back and talked to Harry for a bit.

"Thank you for driving us" Hermione said sheepishly.

"You're Welcome"

"Don't worry about picking us up. I know Draco has his own party planned for the night so we'll just take a taxi"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry"

"Alright then." Harry said as he leaned in to kiss Hermione on the lips. _It's now or never. _Harry thought. He first went right next to Hermione's ear and whispered "Don't party too hard". Hermione felt his hot breath trickle down her neck. He then focused on kissing her again. To his surprise she moved her head so his kiss landed on her cheek.

_I hope this doesn't ruin anything. _Hermione thought to herself as she slowly moved away from Harry, confused from what just happened. "See you later"

Hermione went to join the other girls in the club. Parvati, Padma, and Luna were already there. She sat down at their table and helped herself to a shot of fire-whiskey. She laughed with the other girls until she noticed that harry had entered the bar with her purse. _That's right I left my purse in the car. Good going, idiot. _Hermione excused herself from the table and waved Harry down.

"Over here!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

Harry quickly passed all the people between himself and Hermione and handed over her purse.

"I think this belongs to you" Harry said sweetly.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"No problem"

"Do you want something to drink before you leave?" Hermione asked.

"Uh that's okay. I don't want to interrupt your girls party"

"Oh nothing's happened yet" Hermione said as she dragged Harry to their table.

She handed him a shot of fire-whiskey and he drank it slowly. Ginny and the other girls joined Harry and Hermione at the table.

"I think I'd better get going" said Harry as he was feeling a little uncomfortable with five or six girls staring at him.

"Alright, see you later" Hermione said.

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and he left

"Bye Harry!" Luna yelled after him.

The girls partied and drank throughout the night. Luna and Padma got extremely drunk. They rented a limo and went around the city in the middle of the night. They made one last stop at the ATM machine before any where else. Hermione got out and withdrew money for no reason to anyone else. They went around the city for a few hours until they decided they were bored and ready to go home.

Harry, who was at the front door of the house that they were all staying at with Draco staggering by his side, was having difficulty getting him to go inside. Draco was very drunk and so he was slurring and staggering around like an idiot. Once inside, Harry went straight to his room, leaving Draco asleep on the couch soundless. He changed into some pajama's and went back downstairs for a glass of water. He was in the kitchen when he hear car noises and heard Hermione laugh and scream. He saw that Hermione and Ginny were laughing uncontrollably up the front steps. Ginny came inside the house by herself.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's outside-hic- and she- hic-wants you-hic-to come out-hic too" Ginny said in between hiccups.

"Alright" Harry said a little uneasily.

He went outside and saw that Hermione was sitting in the boat parked on the front driveway and was looking at the stars. Harry approached her cautiously and she noticed him right away because she sat straight up. She looked Harry straight in the eyes and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Me? I'm fine, honestly" Hermione answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" she replied again and she leaned back and soon forgot that nothing was behind her to catch her.

_Thud!_

"Hermione!" Harry said as he go onto the boat to try and help her.

"I'm fine" Hermione insisted.

She stood up and faced Harry. She pinned both of her arms to his shoulders and led him to the boat's cabin. She didn't blink but instead stared into his eyes. There was a bed in the boat's cabin. Hermione pushed Harry onto it and then stood back. She slowly took her vest off. Then unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time. She revealed her naked top to Harry for the first time ever. She slowly took everything else off. She crawled onto the bed next to Harry and started kissing him hungrily. Harry, who wasn't quite aware that Hermione was drunk, kissed her back.

(The Next Morning...)

Harry got dressed and went back up to their room quietly early that morning. Hermione was still in the cabin sleeping. She soon woke up and got dressed automatically unaware that she was indeed naked and in a boat. She went back up to her room so she could continue sleeping and found Harry there.

"Good Morning" Harry said happily.

"Good Morning" Hermione replied.

"I made breakfast for you in bed" Harry said as he levitated a tray of breakfast for Hermione across the room.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

She ate her breakfast in bed silently as Harry read the Daily Prophet. Hermione was acting as if nothing happened and to her knowledge nothing did. Or so she thinks.

"Don't forget that tomorrow night is the rehearsal dinner so wear something nice" Hermione reminded Harry.

"Alright"

Hermione got out of bed and stretched. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug. Hermione was a little confused by this so she just hugged him back. She wasn't too aware that he was going to kiss her too but she wriggled out of his grip and went to the bathroom.

_Does she remember? _Harry thought. _Anything?_

END OF CHAPTER!

Wow, I finished one in a day... It's kinda short but there was a lot going on... This was supposed to be part of Chapter Three but that's why I just decided to make a different chapter for it... Hope you all like it and the next chapter is going to be a big surprise to everyone since well the events that are going to take place...And it's not the rehearsal dinner...Okay maybe it is but you'll see...

Love ya and Toodles... jEnA


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Today I feel like typing...

sylverwings: Thanks... I like making my stories so addictive... It's more fun that way... LOL...

Feather0311: I know but you gotta admit, it's pretty fun. I mean when I leave you on a evil cliffy and then I finally update then you can read what happened... You know? I like that...except the whole cliffy part... that part is the worst... well I'm really trying with these updates but I guess I'm just too lazy...plus homework and chores... everyday stuff...

nightgodess: Unfortunately, yes I am in 8th grade... Well nothing's wrong with it but...I just don't know... Too much work... Thanks for calling me a good writer! That means a lot to me... I never thought much of it... You know, writing and everything...I just do it to kill time and please other people...

DarkRaven-04: I know! I know! But she doesn't... You'll find out more hopefully in this chapter... I'll wait for your email so we can chat some more...

AJ the Ass Slayer: Thanks... Updates are going not as fast as I would want them but at least I'm doing it...LOL... I'm such a lazy procrastinator... LOL...

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe: LOL! That is the most funniest thing I ever heard! I would never take it as an insult... That's a complement... Thanks... Well hope you enjoy this chapter...

2beerdrinker: Thanks for the review!

SomonaKadin: Thanks for the review... I dread Algebra... I just can't do it so I just don't...LOL...

Miss Myrtle360: I love your long reviews... They are so much fun to read... Just to clear things up I hate Ron's guts and I think he's gay so yeah... Him and Hermione will NEVER get together in my stories... She's just confused... You'll find out more hopefully I'll get it all into one chapter... You'll find out what caused the break up and everything... Well Ron is the best man but I don't know why he and Draco don't hang out that much... Never really thought of it... The only reason Draco and Harry hung out in the last chapter was because Draco wanted to start things over with Harry since they have a tense past... You know? Their friendship IS confusing... Well I love the challenge... Oh and other people beside Harry were at his bachelor party... I didn't think I needed to explain his party since it wasn't that important... Well I know this fic is rated R... all of mines are... I just like to keep it like that to...well I don't know actually... I might consider changing it to PG13... I know you aren't a pervert but I can't do sex scenes. They gross me out. I tried to do it once (with help from a friend) but I think that it's too much information... that sentence sounded a little funny but yeah... Yes I am finally over the flu... My mom got it and I felt bad for her because she got it worse than me... She's over it too now but yeah... Thanks for the long review and I hope this was a long review back...

peachie1st: Coming up right now...

tennisprincess15: Hehe... I hope you enjoy what I planned next... It's kinda evil but I hope its enjoyable...

HotBabe9632005: Alright... Updating now...

HermyO8: Thanks for reading my story... I feel special...

marauderbabe289: Thanks...considering I thought the last chapter was a waste of my time... I didn't like it... I could've done better but I was really desperate to update... So I came up with that load of crap... LOL... Well I'm glad you enjoyed it and I think you'll like this chapter...

yellowrosesinateacup: Well she might not ever find out... Or will she? Hmm? Well if you noticed in earlier chapters the boat was always there... So yeah...

romeolover: Well it's supposed to be like this... If you saw the movie you'd know... Well it just keeps getting better... I don't intend on this story lasting very much longer... I want to publish my other fic that I've been working on for a while now... So yeah... Just go with the flow...

Chapter Five

Hermione fixed her hair and changed for the day's events. The rehearsal dinner was tonight and she had to make sure she had clothes to wear. In the meantime she just threw on a shirt and pants. She walked out after changing and saw Harry sitting on the bed with a dazed look on his face. She crossed over to her suitcase to rummage through it for her rehearsal dinner dress.

"Harry, care you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Me? Yeah I'm just brilliant" Harry answered.

"Okay..." Hermione replied.

Hermione pulled out her turquoise dress. It was not too long but not too short and was perfect for the rehearsal dinner. She laid out her dress and took her wand out. "_Unicefo_" she said and almost immediately her dress straightened out. Hermione drew a satisfied smile on her face and continued to look for her shoes. "There's one" She grabbed a turquoise and brown high heel and scavenged for the other.

"GOT IT!" Hermione yelled out in victory.

Harry shot Hermione a weird look. She put her shoes and dress in the bathroom to hang up so the dress wouldn't wrinkle and so that she wouldn't lose the shoes again. She walked back into the room and sat on the bed with nothing left to do. _This is boring. _

"So..." Hermione said in desperate need to start a conversation.

"So..." Harry replied just as bored as her.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Whatever."

"Do you have your clothes set out for tonight? Do you want me to iron them with my spell? It's quite handy"

"No, it's wrinkle free thanks to the charm I cast on it before I packed it"

"Oh so what do you want to do today?"

"You already asked me that"

"Yeah but you didn't give me a good answer"

Harry and Hermione sat around all day. Hermione jumped from one book to another while Harry read some Quidditch magazines. They played a few games of wizard's chess and cards. Time flew by slowly and it was now finally time for them to get ready. Harry, of course, got ready much faster than Hermione.

He went downstairs while she still got ready and took a shower. He went outside of the house to the backyard. There was a cabin there that looked quaint and country. He walked towards it and noticed the door was ajar. He made his way closer and heard yelling coming from inside. He hid himself so he wasn't noticed and continued to listen to the familiar voices screaming at each other.

"...LOOK I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL, YOU STUPID PRAT" the male voice yelled.

"WELL YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I DIDN'T TELL HERMIONE AND GINNY THE REAL REASON..." the female voice yelled back but was cut off by the male voice again.

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR ONCE"

"SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. YOU SHOULD'VE SAW HOW HURT SHE WAS!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM"

"DAMN RIGHT, LUNA!"

"LOOK RONALD, YOU STUPID GIT, JUST LEAVE ALREADY. I'LL END UP TELLING THEM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

Ron stormed out. He passed Harry and stopped. His eyes and Harry's eyes locked. Ron didn't say anything but his eyes showed his anger. His face was the same color as his hair. Harry's look on his face was blank. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to tell Hermione but he didn't know the whole story. If he only knew why Ron was so upset when Luna mentioned Ginny and Hermione. He walked quickly back to the house. He looked back to see Luna taking a different route than the one he was taking. He went inside the house and saw Hermione sitting down at the dining table.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she stood up. "The rehearsal dinner is up at the restaurant"

"Oh sorry, I was just..." Harry started.

"Never mind, let's leave already"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they left the house. They went past the same cabin where Harry heard the fight between Luna and Ron. They walked further up the road to this small restaurant/ winery. Hermione and Harry walked through to the outside back of the restaurant to the reserved table. Still hand in hand they sat down next to each other. When they sat down, Harry noticed Ron wasn't present.

Dinner was served with wine and they all chatted as they ate. Old Hogwart's stories as usual and a few others once in a while. Harry drifted out of the conversation as he thought hard about what he heard earlier. _You should tell Hermione what you know. She should know that there was a reason for their break up but that would mean losing her. Why does she have to like Ron for? He's such a git. Luna said so herself and she dated him too. _

"Harry, do you want some more wine?" Mrs. Weasely asked Harry.

"Sure" Harry replied as he shook himself back to reality.

"Oh look, it's starting to rain. Draco and I started going out on a rainy day" Ginny pointed out. "Could you come with me outside for a moment?"

"Anything for you dear" Draco replied.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You seem...distant"

"Look, Hermione, there's something you should know" Harry turned to face Luna. "You should tell her now. I was standing outside and I heard you and Ron fighting"

"Fighting?" Mrs. Weasely asked as she paid more attention to the conversation.

"Hermione..." Luna started. "Do you know why Ron broke up with you five years ago?"

"No, actually." Hermione's tone was getting more and more serious as her look did too.

"Well, five years ago, in your seventh year, he was cheating on you with..." Luna started but Hermione interrupted her.

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed as she stood up.

The couple from the next table, who were innocently sipping wine, put their glasses down to stare. Even the waiter turned around from all the commotion.

"Settle down Hermione" Mrs. Weasely said as if Luna hadn't said a thing.

"Wait? You knew? You all knew? Everyone except me?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Ginny doesn't know" Lavender said trying to make things sound better.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Well as I was saying..." Luna started up again. "Ron was having an affair while he was dating you. He was having it with Draco. Yes, he's gay"

"What?" Hermione whispered as she slid back into her seat. "All those 'I love you's were for nothing? They meant NOTHING?"

"Look, Hermione, we wanted to tell you sooner but..." Harry started.

"Sooner?" Hermione looked every single person in the eye as if they all committed a great crime. "I can't believe no one even thought about it"

"Hermione I would've said something but I didn't know the whole story" Harry started as an excuse.

"Save it" Hermione said as she stormed off.

"Where is Hermione going?" asked Draco as he and Ginny took their seats.

"She found out" Luna said cluing Draco in.

"Oh" Draco said as his head lowered.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing dear" Mrs. Weasely said changing the subject.

"Excuse me" Harry said as he left the table.

Harry walked down in the pouring rain back to the house. He was going after Hermione. Before going in the house he heard sniffling noises from the front of the house. He walked around to the front porch to see Hermione lying on a wet bench in the rain with her hands covering her face.

"Mione?" Harry said approaching Hermione.

"Leave me alone, Harry"

"Look, I only came up here to check if you were alright and to tell you that I was sorry"

Hermione continued to cry.

"Look, I know you are upset right now but I only heard them fighting. I didn't know what it was all about. I only heard your name and Ginny's name in the screams"

"I just don't know how I could've been so stupid" Hermione asked. "He's gay for crying out loud."

"Well I don't think Draco's like that anymore but Ron is clearly still mad about him"

"You're not helping"

"Sorry, let's go inside"

Harry helped Hermione upstairs and gave her his coat so Hermione could keep warm from the freezing rain she was drenched in. They entered the room and Harry used his wand to start a fire. He sat Hermione down in front of the fire and sat down in the chair next to hers. Hermione stared blankly into the fire and watching the flames spark and cackle.

"You know" Hermione said starting a conversation after 10 minutes of pure silence. "I was stupid to hire you, Harry"

"Why?" Harry said a bit perplexed. "I mean weren't you glad to see me after five years?"

"Yes but all of this could've been avoided" Hermione said, still staring blankly into the fire. "I could've just gone on with my pathetic lonely life"

"Hermione, that's not true"

"Well that's easy for you to say!" Hermione said as her tone was getting more serious and angry. "You have it good. At least there are stupid people like myself who are willing to pay you for your services"

"That's not how it is, Hermione" Harry said as his temper was beginning to rise as well. "And you damn know it"

"Do I, Harry? I don't know everything. I didn't know Ron was gay. How stupid could I get?" Hermione said.

"Well, my life isn't what you picture it to be"

"Sure it isn't. You're just some hooker. How could you even let yourself sink that low?" Hermione said as she for the first time in this conversation looked Harry in the eyes.

"You know what Hermione? I've had it. I actually thought I was beginning to like you more than just what I was getting paid for"

Hermione pretended not to hear anything. She stood up and walked into the bathroom with a towel so she could take a shower. She could hear Harry rustling with his bags as he shoved everything into it.

"You're money is on the table if you're leaving" Hermione called out.

She heard Harry walk out with his things clunking down the stairs. She didn't feel guilty at all since she was mad. After a while it began to torment her. She climbed out of the shower with the guilt already starting to eat her alive. _I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry. He understands that, right? No, I don't think he did. Considering that he's gone from my life. Hopefully not for good. _Hermione sat down on the bed and let her tears pour out once more that evening.

(Meanwhile with Harry)

Harry took his belongings up to the cabin so he could stay there for the night. It was still pouring so he covered his head with his jacket. He was so upset with Hermione for saying those things. _She completely took her anger out on me when I don't even need it. She doesn't love me the way I love her so why bother? _Harry picked up the telephone and phone book and started calling the airlines to book a flight to go home tomorrow.

"Six in the afternoon? That sounds great. Thank you" Harry said as he hung the phone up.

_I'm going home. Back to nothing. Back to my hooker life style. Hermione's right. How could I have let myself sink that low? I was supposed to be an Auror. My dreams went down the drain. _He crossed back to the bed and sat on it with the envelope carrying six thousand dollars in it. He put the envelope on the night stand. He settled into his bed with thoughts running through his head about the fight.

END OF CHAPTER...

A/n: Wow another chapter in one day! This one is a bit longer... It think... Hopefully... Well there was some useful facts in this chapter...I hope you aren't all too mad at me for doing what I had to do but it had to be done... I had a different plan of what was supposed to happen but this sounded better... Next chapter is going to be the wedding... I think... Hopefully.. After the wedding nothing else is going to happen because that's the end of the story... If I get enough reviews for the next chapter then maybe I might go on... Maybe...

Work your magic and leave me reviews... New reviewers are greatly loved...


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: Hehe, my evil cliffy was horrible, wasn't it? LOL... I love it... Well in this chapter all your worries will be gone... Hopefully all your questions are answered...

BlurryFuture: Hell yes... I hate Ron... I've always wanted to see him being gay so why not throw it in my story? LOL... Draco's sexuality will be announced in this chapter. Is he gay or isn't he? Hmm... For me to know and for you to find out... No slash stories for me... Draco was acting weird because of their rivalries so yeah...

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe: Haha, Me too! Ron is so stupid... Effin J. K. Rowling...LOL...

SomonaKadin: I know but it's like he was destine to be anyways so why not speed up the process? LOL... Good luck with algebra... Helps you stab book to death

HARRYHERMIONESHIPPERduh: Thanks... I try to make the summaries short and sweet... LOL... Well I'm glad you like the story so far... Keep reading... Harry will hopefully be the prize in the end... hopefully... Thanks for reviewing every chapter... It makes me feel so loved...LOL but being evil is what I do... I love cliffies... They make life worth while... You know? I mean if I shoved everything into one chapter it would be boring to read... That's why the famous cliff changer was invented... LOL... I'm trying to get chapters out quickly so I won't take my time... This chapter is intended to be long because it just might be the last one... Depends on how much reviews I can get... I really want to publish this other fic that I've been working on... The summary so far is awesome... Email me personally if you want it... Another H/Hr story...

Ink: Thanks... Love the magic...

andrewdean1313: Thanks and I am but this will be the last...

GreenEvans: Hopefully...

Miss Myrtle360: I'm glad you enjoy giving me long review... It's what I look forward to... Reading all the splendid reviews... Yeah and you're right about the whole Draco and Ron thing... you know why they don't hang out often... You'll see what happens later in the chapter about everything... More people will find out and everything... By more people, I mean Ginny... Whoops I didn't tell you that... (Make like you didn't hear that) You're questions will be answered in this chapter and let's both hope all the answers are yes...As for your field trip... LOL... sounded like it was "fun"... If I had to go... Me and my friends would be laughing through the whole thing! LOL... I would've screamed things like 'RETIRE ALREADY' and a bunch of other rude remarks to make it more fun... LOL... I know, I'm crazy... Yeah I'm not a big Michael Jackson fan... I don't know if I believe he did it... I think the kid and his family are only after his money... I feel so special that you left me (out of all people) the longest recorded review... Thanks...

romeolover: And it'll keep getting better!

peachie1st: Well if you read the OotP book, it noted that Harry has a bad temper... Or in one of the books...But I'm pretty sure it was that one... He's just mad that Hermione doesn't believe him and that he really is telling the truth... Right now Hermione is feeling upset and confused about what she should do... Like she doesn't know what to believe but she does believe that she's hella angry... with everyone. They took their anger out on each other. Ron being gay isn't a shock to me because he was destine to be anyways... Probably gonna be in later books... LOL, just playing... but you will never know...

nightgodess: Yes and for once I'm going to make the changes around here... If I want Ron to be gay then damn right he'll be the gayest person here...LOL... I totally agree with you..he is a gay sissy.. What was JK thinking? Count me in...I'll help in on her murder... LOL Well I've always liked Draco and because of their past, it makes things more interesting...

animeLCgrl: Well Ron looks as if he was destine to be gay. I wouldn't be surprised if J.K. makes him gay... LOL.. Probably not but you really never know... It's kinda AU because they aren't in London for the wedding... They are in New York... just for the wedding... different is always better...

HotBabe9632005: LOL Alright...Will do...

BeaumontRulz: Of course Ron is gay.. He was, after all, meant to be gay... He's such a coward sissy...LOL... Harry and Hermione will eventually get together but only I will know how long it'll take... (probably not very long)

AJ the Ass Slayer: Maybe I can get a few chapters squeezed in but no promises... LOL... thanks for reviewing and a new chapter is coming your way...LOL

dragonmon trainer 5: As I was telling AJ, I'll try and squeeze more in but no promises... I just want to get this over with so I can start my new fic soon! It's going to be the best! I promise! H/Hr of course so keep your eyes peeled!

romeolover: Me neither... It was sad... It had to be this way though...More surprises planned ahead... Thanks for calling me a great writer...I never thought I really had much potential... I only do this for fun and to kill time... the reviews are the greatest!

Questionablelight: Well everything _does _happen for a reason... Just like this particular case... Things do change and opposites do attract... That's right...LOL

Feather0311: LOL, I know but leaving you guys hanging is my job now... I guess you're saying I'm doing my job well? LOL... Well a new chapter coming your way!

Skittles713: Thanks...keep reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... As you know...

**Chapter 6**

The rain stopped through the night and the next day when Harry woke up seemed to one of the best since he'd arrived at New York. It was sunny and bright. Today was the day of Ginny's wedding. He didn't bother any more about going. It was a waste of his time. He'd been gone for five years and they wouldn't notice if he slipped away for five more. _What about Hermione? What about her? Don't you remember what she said to you last night? _Harry forced his thoughts to stop and he found himself staring at the envelope of money Hermione paid him to escort her to Ginny's wedding. He stood up and went to the drawers to rummage for a piece of parchment. He found a piece and a quill. He scribbled a note.

Harry hesitated about leaving it for her. It was revealing his deepest secret and she was going to finally find out. _It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I'll ever see her again. Leave it. _Harry tucked the letter into envelope and decided to leave before she came after him. He shrunk his things and grabbed the rental car keys. He was going to stay at a motel until his flight later on. _Goodbye forever. _Harry thought as he looked back at the house where everyone seemed to be dead asleep. Harry got into his rental car and started the engine. He pulled off the drive way and as he did he looked at the boat where he and Hermione had sex. _I'll never forget that. _He shook it off and continued to leave.

What he didn't know was that Hermione had woken up from the sound of a roaring engine. She looked out the window but there was no longer a car or anyone outside. She thought nothing of it as she made her way downstairs. _I wonder where Harry is. Probably at the cabin. I'll check as soon as I get some warm coffee. _She poured herself a cup of coffee and stepped outside. Hermione clenched her cup of coffee closer to her as she approached the cabin where Harry had just left not too long ago.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the front door.

She rested her hand on the handle and twisted it open.

"Harry, if you're in here, I'm coming in" Hermione warned.

She looked around in hopes of seeing Harry sitting by the fire but the cabin was empty. She scavenged the cabin some more until she reached the bathroom. She picked up a pair of Harry's boxers. She knew he was here because that was proof. They were the same ones he had on the day he stripped in front of her. A smile crept on her face as she remembered that day. _Where did he go? _She left the bathroom and immediately stumbled across an envelope that had her name on it. She opened it and her money fell out. All six thousand of it. Also a note fell and Hermione picked it up and read it. It was Harry's hand writing.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Sorry I couldn't say. I hope you're happy right now and maybe we'll meet again in life. I'm sorry for any pain I might've caused you with my stay. I think I'm in love with you but I know you would never feel the same. I just thought you'd might want to know, never in my twenty-two years of life have I ever been this honest with you. I can only hope you'll take my word for it that I had nothing to do with this. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I really think that after the moment I got myself into this it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Tell everyone that I simply had to go home for a work thing if they ask. Again Hermione, I'm really sorry and I guess I'll see you around. Oh and here's your money. I don't deserve it. _

_Love, _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry only signed his middle name on important letters. This was obviously a very important letter and she knew he meant every word. Hermione's hand clasped over her mouth as her eyes welled with warm tears.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUBBORN?" She yelled to no one in particular as she re-read the letter for the fifth time now.

Her tears seemed to fall out fast and with deep meaning.

"He really means it. Harry actually loves me." Hermione whispered to herself as she re-read the letter over and over again.

_But I don't love him in that way, do I? Why now? I thought I was in love with Ron but he's gay. With Draco. I wonder if the wedding will even go on if Ginny finds out. Never mind that, I've always known Harry was cute and I always loved his personality. I wonder how long he's loved me. But if he really loves me then he'll come back. Won't he? If it's really meant to be then we'll stumble across each other later in life. _Hermione finally put the letter down because she focused on thinking. _Harry's always had this certain way he runs his hands through his hair. That used to drive me wild. I use to have dreams in Hogwarts that we were married. Even when I was going out with Ron. Why should I waste my time on someone that won't love me back? Harry has always been there for me and defended me when I needed him to. He cares for me and I care for him. I think maybe I do love him too. Wait, love? That's a strong term, Hermione. But if we did get together, I know it'd work. Me and him have always had a connection. Not only as friends but as almost a married couple. I could picture myself growing old with him. As friends or lovers? That's the question. Why couldn't he have told me sooner. _Then suddenly Hermione remembered that he did tell her last night that he was beginning to like her more than what he was just getting paid for. Hermione sprang up and looked around the telephone for clues to where he went. _If he isn't going to some to me then I'll come to him! BINGO! _Hermione came across scratchy notes in his hand writing. It said.

_New York Airport, 6PM, Shigles's Inn, 56_

"Yes!" Hermione yelled.

She shoved the note into her pocket and ran out of the cabin back to her room. She had to get dressed and then leave and go after Harry. _Wait, the wedding is today! _It only dawned on her now that Ginny's wedding was indeed today. She wasn't supposed to go anywhere so they could get ready. It was going to take all day for the bridesmaids to get ready and each have a separate chat with Ginny about friendship stuff. Whatever that was supposed to be. _Dammit Gin, why today for a wedding? She doesn't even know that she's getting married to a gay man. _Hermione shook her head and didn't know what to do. _Should I chance it and leave? I could never do that to Ginny. I can't leave in the middle of her wedding day. She'd never forgive me. But if loving him is worth the risk then I should take it. Friendship or True Love? Dammit, I might as well shoot myself now. I could never choose between those circumstances. _Hermione was confused at this state.

"Hermione?" Ginny said gently as she entered the room.

"Ginny!" Hermione said acting shocked. "Today's the big day, how are you feeling?"

"Bloody nervous." Ginny replied as the look on her face began to droop.

"Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked trying to be a good friend even though she probably was the one who needed the most help right now.

"Sure but we have to leave pretty soon"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like there's something Draco's hiding from me"

"O-o-oh yeah? Like what?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

"I don't know but I was thinking maybe you might?"

"Look Gin, you're my best friend and we shouldn't keep anything from each other, right?"

"Right..." Ginny replied a little uneasily.

"I really want to tell you something that may affect your decision to get married today but I don't think it's a big deal anymore"

"What is it?"

"I don't have the heart to tell you. It's important but I don't think I should be the one to tell you"

"Just tell me" Ginny said sternly and more uneasily than ever before.

"Look Gin, don't ever why Ron just left me out of no where?"

"I've only thought about it once... I mean you were so hurt... Of course I did"

"Well he cheated on me"

"What? Ron? No way!"

"Yes way. In fact the person he cheated on me was Draco." Hermione spat out.

The look on Ginny's face was pale and her jaw was dropped down from shock. Hermione instantly knew that she made a mistake by telling Ginny.

"Gin, say something." Hermione insisted. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you"

Hermione stood up as she was going to leave the room so Ginny could have some alone thinking time. Instead, Ginny firmly grasped Hermione's wrist. Hermione's eyes locked with Ginny's.

"Stay" was all that came out of Ginny's mouth. "You, have to talk to him"

"But-why-me?" Hermione squeaked.

"For me" Ginny said looking into Hermione's eyes with the most sincerity in them that Hermione has ever seen.

"Al-al-alright" Hermione stuttered as she departed the room in search of Draco to confront him about his sexuality, assumably.

Hermione stumbled out the room and down the stairs. She didn't immediately come across Draco which she found was quite a relief. _Poor Ginny. Why and on her wedding day did I just choose to ruin it? The biggest day of her life... Why do I have to be so stubborn all the time? Maybe this is for the best? Everything happens for a reason and if I just spilled something I wasn't supposed to then I don't know. I'm starting to not make any sense any more. I hurt her. It had to have been for the best, telling her and all. The subject was bound to come up one day or another. I might as well save her marriage or whatever relations she's about to choose with Draco. Oh great and there he is. _Draco just walked into the kitchen from a stroll outside. He looked depressed, angry and confused all at the same time. _Talk!_

"Dr-dr-Draco?" Hermione called after him before he got the chance to get away. "Could I, um, talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Draco replied uneasily. He basically knew what conversation was coming.

He sat down on the nearest chair near Hermione. He looked at her and then to the ground. He was just hoping to get this over with. Hermione, on the other hand, was contemplating what she should say first. This conversation was very important, therefore making Hermione think under pressure. _What do I do? Do I just ask if he's still gay? Maybe I should ask him if what they said was really true? Bloody hell, this is so much harder than how I was thinking it would go a few moments ago in my head._

"Is it true?" Hermione asked hoping Draco would catch on about what she was really asking.

"Yes, about Ron and I" Draco said followed by a long exhale.

"How? Why?" Hermione asked in a little disbelief that Draco was being this up front with her considering they used to be sworn enemies.

"Well, it happened in our seventh year. I liked Ginny but she didn't like me back much. One night I crashed some random party and got really drunk. I ran into Ron and that's where it all started. I guess he was into me before I even thought about him"

"Why are you being this honest with me?"

"I just think it's time to settle our differences. I'm trying to be the older person in this situation. I just matured late. Anyways, back to the story, I don't really remember anything happening. I never knew you and him were going out until later. It was just a fling I guess. I don't really know what we had."

"But then what about Ginny? You love her right?"

"Yes and with all my heart. I made some mistakes in my life and that was one of the biggest ones. I stopped seeing Ron immediately as soon as Ginny started making moves on me. I avoided him as much as possible. Then it came to graduation. I never went to my graduation ceremony because I didn't want to go anywhere near him. He's been calling me still often. Mostly covering up if Ginny found out that he was simply calling to see how things were going. I really didn't want him to come to the wedding. Ginny already planned him to be my best man because we were, in her eyes, friends, since Ron often called for me and everything. He kept sending me owls saying he loved me and everything. You have no idea how hard it was to keep this all a secret"

Hermione a little shocked from all the information she was soaking up. "Then why does everyone but Gin seem to know?"

"Ron"

"Oh" Hermione replied briskly.

"Do you understand now? He wants to ruin everything by telling everyone. More than once here I had to threaten him not to even bring it up."

"Ruined more than a wedding if you ask me" Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, are you still gay or not?"

"No. I was never gay. Ron thought and insisted I was because he didn't know how drunk I was that night"

"Oh well you have some explaining to do to Ginny. I need to get going. I have things to do. Just tell her exactly what you said to me. She'll understand because she loves you. You have to get everything straight. Make sure this wedding goes on. Draco, I can see how much you truly love her in your eyes. You two are made for each other so do your best to let her know that. Alright?"

Draco, still trying to comprehend what just came out of Hermione's mouth nodded and made his way up the stairs where Hermione pointed. He looked back at Hermione for support but she had already left in a hurry to catch up with Harry.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasely cried out as Hermione stormed past her.

"Yes?" Hermione said out of breath as she turned to Mrs. Weasely's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-um-I-" Hermione stuttered but was cut off by Mrs. Weasely's voice.

"No, the bridesmaids are to report to the chapel now!" She insisted.

"But-I-but-I-" Hermione managed to get out before practically being pushed to the chapel, which was only a street away from the house.

They arrived there and Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Cho were all in their dresses sitting around bored. Luna, Hermione noticed, had a bruise on her arm from where Ron had almost hurt her during their fight. She was immediately pushed into the dressing room to get her dress on. The bridesmaids dresses were a light peach color. Hermione got her dress on and joined the other girls. Hermione forgot all about her hair and make up. She moved away from the girls and sat promptly in front of a mirror. She used the make up left out and applied some. She did not need much because too much make up didn't look good on her. She brushed her hair and let her curly locks sit on her shoulders. She put a matching flower pin in her hair so she'd look ready. She went back to sit with the other girls.

"Where the bloody hell is Ginny?" Cho exclaimed, being Ginny's next best friend, she was worried.

"She'll be here" Hermione assured.

**END OF CHAPTER...**

A/n: Sorry I had too cut it from there... It was getting too long... I guess there will be chapters after six... Oh shucks... LOL... Well I hope you enjoy this one and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I just got braces on Friday and we moved out computer into a separate room, which disconnected the internet for a couple days. Braces hurt and if you ever plan on getting them, Don't. I'm telling you know, they're painful... Well enough about that...

**REVIEW TIME!** My personal favorite time! Come on and review. More reviews, motivate me to work faster on the chapters... Come on, you can do it... It isn't that hard. You don't have to leave a long one just do it... Even f you are lazy.. Come on it isn't too difficult...

**One more thing**... Is there anything you would like to see happen in this story? Anything could happen and if you want something special then let me know in a review. I would love to squeeze it in some where if it isn't too obscene!

**One more thing**... I know that you are all probably surprised about Draco confessing all of this but remember he has no one to talk about it to. That's not really the reason but it makes sense, doesn't it? Like he can't just tell Harry and he obviously can't talk to Ron about it... Who else? Seamus, Dean and Neville are all here at the wedding and everything but they don't really like Draco. They are kind of forced but like Draco said, he wants to solve the problems by being the bigger person and make things better. He's actually doing because these are also Ginny's friends.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Sorry this one's taking a long time... I was thinking long and hard on what I should put in this chapter... I want it to be a good one... Hopefully there will be two chapters left... If I can stretch it... Two chapters might mean 5 more for me... LOL...well you never know what's going to happen...

BeaumontRulz: Thanks for reviewing!

DarkRaven-04: Yeah I got it...Obviously... LOL... well yeah I would've cried too... I love Harry... haha... stay in touch... oh and let's start working on the next story!

nightgodess: Yeah I know... That whole Draco confession part was kinda lame... But I guess he's a changed person...I hate Ron too... haha...But he's back in this chapter... Yeah braces do suck... I've gotten used to them though..I've got to have them on for 2 ½ years... So you're lucky...

BlurryFuture: Yeah...Whenever Hermione stutters you know something's wrong...At least, I do... LOL...

PrincessLuckyCML: Well I do have a thing for writing dramatic stories... They're always fun! Sorry for the long wait!

Firehunter: Read to find out! LOL... thanks for the review!

KHStennis01: That would be a good ending but I already had something else planned... Haha... Read to find out!

ThienAnh: That's okay... Well about that Ginny thing...You're the only one who took notice... Haha... Well I had an idea for something to happen to her but I changed my mind...

HotBabe9632005: Something like that... Read to find out! Sorry it took so long!

Phoeberules: Nah, I don't think she'll find out... haha...

scottishbabe110: Afraid that's easier said than done...LOL... Well I have something else planned... Read and let me know what you think!

CuterPuppy: Don't get braces ! They suck! Big time! LOL... well sorry this update took so long...

andrewdean1313: I know, I know... Every single time I say it's the last chapter I usually write one more... But sadly not this time... This is the last chap...

SomonaKadin: I love it! She will...read on... I have English homework to do too... Oh shucks...

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe: I know, I hate him too! (Helps you strangle Ron)

yellowrosesinateacup: It will. It always does...

Ink: Yeah everyone has braces...LOL... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long!

peachie1st: I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

Jennifer-JAM: It's alright!

Kid Majere: Thanks and I'm glad you like my evil twists... This is definitely a H/Hr story... Don't worry...

Miss Myrtle360: Oh crap and I'm getting rubber-bands... Omg, I only had to sit in the chair for two hours! I would've never been able to sit a chair for seven hours straight. Two was bad enough. I had a Jamba Juice and cookies after... so yeah I could eat... But not the next day... It was only chicken noodle soup for me... I finally just got used to them... Ginny and Cho did meet before. In the 5th book, Ginny went to comfort Cho and stuff. So I thought she'd be a great character to add. Plus I think Cho started dating Ginny's ex-boyfriend at the end of the book... Or something...Yeah that was it... Yeah boys could never be logical. He left because he didn't want t hurt anyone or something... It kinda explains it in this chap... Don't take Japanese. It's the hardest fricken language to learn in the world! Spanish is easier... Sorry it was choppy and rushed... I've been hella busy lately... Email me if you want the summary to the next story I'm writing... I'd love to hear your review to it. It's a h/hr story...

Harrylover1692: Sorry for the extended wait... Hope you enjoy this chap...

sylverwings: haha. I'm so evil! Oh and I am definitely starting a new story after this one! It's going to be really good! Another H/hr...That's all I write... Good gravy...that's funny...Nah I never get annoyed by reviews... Yeah I hate Ron too...

x blue belle x: Is it really that obvious? LOL...I'm being sarcastic... Yeah it is...

tennisprincess15: But evil chapters are what I write... Hehe... Ron is totally a stalker...Haha... I hate him...

2beerdrinker: Sorry my update took like a million years to update...

AJ the Ass Slayer: Nah Ginny loves Draco... Haha... See what happens...Sorry my update took so long!

Questionablelight: Don't get them! Unless you really need them...cos that's a different story... Yeah I was thinking and considering about putting something like that in but it didn't fit well. My next story will have plenty of that, though! H/Hr as always...

freindwithgurlwholoveslashes: Hey, that's pretty close to what actually happens! I was thinking about her meeting up with him on his front door step but it would really take too long... Like she'd had to fly back to England and everything..So yeah...I hope you like my way too...Enjoy!

HarryMione4evr: Sooooo Sorry! My updates take a million years! I've been busy! If you email me personally I can give a peak at what my next story will be about...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

**Where we left off:**

"_Where the bloody hell is Ginny?" Cho exclaimed, being Ginny's next best friend, she was worried._

"_She'll be here" Hermione assured._

**Chapter 7**

Silence fell upon all the girls after Hermione's last comment. No one clearly understood what she meant by 'She'll be here' but they just decided to leave it at that. Hermione moved away from the other girls so she could think away from any distractions. She moved to a chair near the dressing room. She rested her hand on her chin and started thinking. _Is it over? How could I have let everything I once knew, slip away from the grasp of my hands? I was so close to getting to him. He's probably long gone by now. I wonder where he is at this exact moment. I wonder what's running through his head. I wonder if we'll ever meet again in life. I guess if we do then it was meant to be. Maybe if I never see him again, it was kinda of like Gods message that it wasn't ever going to work out. But I think I'm the one in love with him, now. I'm so stupid. How could I just take everything for granted. Now I'm left with pretty much nothing. I don't know what I got until it's gone. _

"Mione?" Ginny said reappearing from the shadows with Draco's hand in hers.

"Yeah?" Hermione said flatly with no expression what so ever. "I see you two worked things out."

"Yeah, I guess we were meant to be. Isn't that right, Draco?" Ginny said as she leaned towards Draco for a kiss.

"Congratulations" Hermione said looking down on the ground.

"Mione? Is something bothering you?" Ginny asked as she signaled Draco to leave so she could have some private talk time with Hermione. "You can tell me, you know?"

"No, I've already caused enough trouble today" Hermione said glumly.

"That's not true. For what I can say, you made me and Draco's relationship stronger. Now just tell me what's bothering you so I can help you"

"Gin, no matter what I say...I don't think you'd be able to help me on this one." Hermione said as tears started to well up in her caramel eyes.

"Hermione, you know I'm your best friend. And best friends don't let each other down."

"I know" Hermione said as she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I'm such a bad friend"

"That's not true Mione. You are the greatest friend I could have ever wished for. You helped me through the roughest times of my life and I think it's time for me to start helping you. Don't you ever talk about yourself being a bad friend. I think we were meant to be best friends because if we were sisters our mums wouldn't be able to handle us" Ginny said in desperate need to try and cheer Hermione up.

"I don't really think now's the time to talk. I mean you have a wedding to get ready for" Hermione said changing the subject that she so badly wanted to run away from.

"Hermione, I would stop a wedding for you. Even if it's my own" Ginny said.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise your life over it that you won't tell another living soul" Hermione said sternly.

Hermione told Ginny everything. From how she hired Harry to be her date to his strip tease right in front of her. Ever single thing that happened except the part where she is in love with Harry, Hermione confided to her best friend.

"So you're telling me, you paid him six thousand dollars to come here to be your date. And now you're in love with him, am I right?"

"Yeah, and that's the– Wait a second, how did you know?" Hermione said in shock over what Ginny said.

"Like I said, I'm your best friend. I knew something was happening so I put the pieces together."

"I guess you're smarter than what I give you credit for" Hermione stated.

"Hey!" Ginny said.

They both giggled and then stood up to give each other a hug. Hermione let go so Ginny could get ready for her wedding. Hermione looked at the clock and her jaw dropped as she found out what time it was. They had been talking for a little too long and Ginny's wedding was going to start in a little over an hour.

"Ginny! You have to get ready now!" Hermione said pointing at the clock.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting married today!" Ginny said as Hermione pushed her into the dressing room.

Hermione got all the make up and other stuff ready for Ginny to use.

"I'll do your make up and hair so you can get ready quickly" Hermione shouted out to Ginny.

Ginny made her way out of the dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror. Hermione applied Ginny's make up. Her dress was white so it was pretty much easy to match with. Hermione straightened Ginny's already straight hair so it would shine nicely.

"It looks better in pictures" Hermione explained.

Ginny just nodded.

Hermione just finished her off with a matching white barrette. It was similar to the one the bridesmaids were wearing but nicer and white. Hermione finished everything by handing Ginny a bouquet of pink lilies. Ginny pulled Hermione in for a hug.

"Thank you" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear as they ended the hug. "I can't believe I'm getting married today"

"I know. I can't believe it either" Hermione said.

(With the boys)

"Hey" said a gruff male voice from out of nowhere.

"Aah!" Draco said as he jumped back after seeing Ron appear.

"Is that the right way to greet your lover?" Ron said moving closer.

"Lover? Please! What are you doing here?" Draco spat out.

Without any further words Ron leapt on Draco causing him to fall. Ron was now on top of him. Draco was trying to get free but it was no use without his wand. He was squished so much he could barely breath. Ron inched closer. Draco squirmed more. Ron inched even more close until his face and Draco's were merely centimeters apart. Ron moved in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Draco shouted.

Draco gave Ron a hard kick where it hurts the most and Ron was groaning in pain.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco said as he rummaged around for his wand.

That piece of information made Ron jump up and out of the room. Draco chased him out of the church and down the block. Draco wasn't too far behind. They were two or three blocks away from the chapel now. Ron was still running and screaming for his dear life. Draco on the other hand was furious with what Ron did to him. They were now running on the side of the road. Little did they both know, Harry was leaving and passing on that same road. Harry caught sight of the two men in tuxedos and pulled over. Draco looked back and let Ron run into the field still screaming like a little girl.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"I guess I won't have to worry about that git ever bothering me again. Don't worry about it" Draco replied.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding?" Harry asked. "Which will be starting in a half an hour or so"

"Oh shit"

"I could give you a ride back there"

"Everyone thought you left, Harry" Draco said. No response. "Hermione was really torn up about it."

"Yeah well that's not my problem" Harry said as he started the car.

"It is your problem. I don't know what's going on with you two but she's in love with you. I can tell. Everyone can"

Harry paused before answering. "No it's Ron that she's in love with"

"No. No, it isn't. He's gay"

Harry and Draco reached the chapel and Draco got out of the car.

"Harry, come to the wedding at least"

"I have a plane to catch" Harry said as an excuse for facing everyone.

"_Accio Plane Ticket_" Draco shouted.

The plane ticket flew out of Harry's pocket and into Draco's hand. With one movement Draco ripped the plane ticket into shreds. Draco just watched the expression on Harry's face as he threw all the little pieces back into the car.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry exclaimed.

"For your own good. There's an extra tux in the dressing room. Get going" Draco ordered.

"But- I- but-I can't"

"Oh and is this the same Harry Potter I grew up with? I guess everyone changes. Even the best of us. I thought you weren't scared of anything?" Draco said as he was trying to pull a guilt trip over Harry.

"I'm not scared" Harry stated sternly.

"Sounds like it to me" Draco taunted.

"Where's the dressing room?" Harry said between gritted teeth.

Draco pointed towards the boys dressing room. Harry got out of the car and marched over to it. He was not extremely happy that he was forced into being in this wedding. But he really had no choice. How was he going to explain how his ticket got shredded up into a million pieces? He entered the empty fitting room and changed quickly. He stood in front of a mirror and wetted his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it a messy yet clean look.

"Wedding's about to start. Everyone take their places!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasely yell in the hallway.

Harry up with Draco and the other guys. Everyone was happy he came back. They all took turns telling him that he should marry Hermione next. Harry was just plain nervous about what Hermione would say or even do when she saw he returned. The organ started playing. One by one the bridesmaids entered the room of smiling people. Hermione was the last one out before Ginny. She entered and once she saw Harry standing next to Draco at the alter her heart stopped. She froze as her eyes kept still on Harry. Her bouquet of flowers dropped to the ground. The organ stopped playing and Hermione was still frozen like a statue in the middle of the alter. Luna rushed up to Hermione so they could keep on going with the wedding.

"Hermione, now's not the time" Luna warned.

Hermione still didn't say anything but instead ran towards Harry. She threw herself into him for a long hug.

"I thought you were never coming back" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "I-I..."

"Sorry" Luna said budging in. "Not now. Come on 'Mione!"

Luna managed to pull Hermione away after Lavender and Parvati joined to help. The organ started to play once more and Ginny entered. Mrs. Weasely was crying while Mr. Weasely hugged her. Ginny smiled to everyone and joined Hermione and the other girls at the alter.

"What happened?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. "What was all the commotion?"

"I-I-I-I love him" Hermione whispered back with her eyes still fixed on Harry.

Ginny didn't know what Hermione was talking about until she saw Harry standing next to Draco where Ron should've been. The ceremony went on and Hermione was soon the only one standing at the alter. She was still star struck that Harry came back. _Does this mean we are meant to be? He's back. He's really back. _Hermione lost her thought as Ginny entered the room with Harry.

"I think you too should talk. Take however long you need. Okay, Mione?" Ginny said as she nudged Harry to approach Hermione.

"Hi" Harry said as she started the conversation with a friendly smile.

"You came back?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Yeah, long story on that one" Harry replied.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here. I was afraid I would never see you again. Harry, I'm-" Hermione started but she was soon cut off.

"Hermione, I know you must be furious that I left and everything but I did it so no one else could get hurt"

"I know and I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"Look, I think that after today we should just make like none of this never happened. That we never met again. And that I never told you I loved you"

"But-" Hermione said as tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Just don't cry. It's hard enough already"

"No" Hermione said sternly. "Listen to me, alright?"

Harry shot a confused look at Hermione but just decided to shut up.

"I'm in love with you Harry"

"What? There must be some sort of mistake. You can't be..."

"But I am!" Hermione shouted. "Ever since you left, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I just kept telling myself that if we'd meet up again, then we were meant to be. Look, we met up again! I'm feeling this things that I can't explain, Harry. I know I'm in love. I finally figured out that if I couldn't get you out of my head, then maybe, just maybe you were supposed to be there"

"Hermione..."

"No, it's true. I know it."

No words were said after that. Harry inched closer to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. They didn't know that practically everyone was watching. They all crept out and started clapping their hands. Hermione and Harry broke apart their kiss and smiled at everyone.

"I love you too" Harry said to Hermione.

End of chapter

A/n: Sorry, I just can't resist a happy ending! Yes, I said ending... Sorry folks but this is the finale of the Wedding Date... I'm starting a new story soon! Another Harry/ Hermione story that will keep you at the edge of your seat like always.

P.s. Maybe I might do a follow up...Like ten years later...or something... Maybe...no promises...


End file.
